1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool rack assembly comprising a board and a tool rack releasably attached to the board. The present invention also relates to a tool try-on device allowing try-on of a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool pack, when holding a multiplicity of tools of different kinds and sizes, occupies a considerable space and is bulky and thus inconvenient to carriage and storage. Management of the tools may be a problem in some cases. Some of the tool racks provide a try-on function allowing the customer to try on the tool before buying it. However, the rotating member on the tool rack rotates freely, which is unlike transverse movement of that in real operation.